


After Today

by BasementVampire



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Pre-Canon, Reflection, Serial Killers, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “It’s you and me, baby,” Stu murmured. “You and me.”And, Billy thought, he was right. It was just him and Stu against the world.





	After Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short fic, but I hope to write more soon, as I've been having sudden bouts of inspiration, especially for this fandom. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

They’d talked this over a million times. They’d worked out every detail—planned it down to the second. And here was Billy, lying with his head in Stu’s lap and running through everything once more in his mind, just to make sure they hadn’t missed anything.

“You okay?”

Stu’s voice broke through the cloud of thoughts swirling about in his head. “I’m fine,” Billy assured him, looking up at those big eyes. “Just thinking about tomorrow.”

A grin tugged at Stu’s lips. “Fuck, yeah” he breathed. “I can’t wait.”

Billy sat up, leaning in so he was a breath away from the other boy. “We’re about to become the stars of our own scary movie.”

“Yeah, we are.” Stu giggled maniacally. “I’m gonna have so much fun killing Tatum. God, I can’t stand that bitch.”

Billy kissed him hard, leaving both boys breathless and aching for more.

“It’s you and me, baby,” Stu murmured. “You and me.”

And, Billy thought, he was right. It was just him and Stu against the world. They were Bonnie and Clyde, JD and Veronica, Sid and Nancy. Even though all they had were each other, they would burn Woodsboro to the ground, starting with Casey Becker.

They’d tear this town apart, even if they lost a little bit of themselves in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
